<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i died, and was born in the spring; i found you, and loved you, again. by RodeoQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307067">i died, and was born in the spring; i found you, and loved you, again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen'>RodeoQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Farouq Jwaydeh, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Mary Oliver, Other, Redemption, Romance, i love these love poems, never wrote a work just for V, v leaves and vergil appears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a loss, comes the regrowth of roots once thought destroyed by the tides of time. </p><p>A story in which V kisses you softly and Vergil holds onto you tightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i died, and was born in the spring; i found you, and loved you, again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I couldn't find a better poem to match V/Vergil's duality than that of Farouq Jwaydeh's. This is my first somewhat V-centric work.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em></em>
  </strong>
  <em>“Little Wanderer, you love half a man.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where is the rest of you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His green eyes trailed to the tree. His hands upon your cheeks, he sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your love will transcend this body to the next.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V, what are you talking about?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plush, gentle, and shy lips pressed against your own, his hair brushing against your skin as he held your face like a jewel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His thumbs traced your jaw as he whispered into your ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You believed what he said to you was poetry. His final worship to you, before he left your life forever. Faded words you wished to hear again but lost to the winds of grief.  </em>
</p><p>A year later, your heart was still bleeding. It was as if Urizen had taken a bite out of your poor organ, your mourning a red river by your feet. While the roots of the Qlipoth shriveled and died, so had the roots V intertwined with your own. </p><p>Or so you thought. </p><p>Vergil returned from Hell, and the day he came back to your life led tears to fall to your feet. </p><p>Strong, calloused hands cupped your face, the familiar action relief to your starved skin. You let out a choked-out cry. Thin but contoured lips pecked your closed eyelids, laced with remorse and vulnerability. The inner demon submitted to human humility. You opened your teary eyes to see the same lover in another man. </p><p>“Forgive me for all my sins, Little Wanderer.” </p><p>
  <em>“And If The Devil Was To Ever See You, He’d Kiss Your Eyes And Repent.”</em>
</p><p>The green-eyed poet’s prophecy fell into place. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>I now have the urge to write as much V/Reader. As if I didn't already have so many works to maintain. I have no regrets.</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>